The only hope for me is you Atomic Ghost!
by McrmyKilljoy
Summary: Exterminator's girlfriend was taken by the dracs and she is on a hunt to find her. Will she find her life line in the end?  Danger Days, My Chemical Romance
1. Chapter 1

I dont own mcr! And this story is totally a fanfic but includes two real people in it! Leave your reviews when you've read if you want.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

><p>I wake to the sound of an alarm clock buzzing, my eyes stay shut as I hit around my bedside table in search for the annoying machine that tries to wake me up but always fails in the end. The next noise I hear is a big SMASH which definitely wakes me up. I look at the bedside table and see my alarm clock in pieces,<p>

"Well I guess my wishes have finally been granted because that machine from hell is finally broken"

Mumbling I make my way to the bathroom, my floor covered in dirty clothing and clean clothing, sometimes it's impossible to tell which is which. When I enter the bathroom the first thing I see is the mirror, the reflection staring straight back at me with deep re-opened cuts going down her arms.

I sigh remembering all of what I had done last night, all the pain I had caused myself and my once white bed sheets now red with my blood. I decide to stop staring at myself and clean up to look presentable for breakfast. Once I was finished I headed to the main room in the old café which had been turned into a base for the killjoys. Party Poison looked at me and noticed what I had done.

"Why exterminator?"

"I'm depressed and stressed out because they took my girlfriend!"

I answered a little too sharply because I saw the hurt in his eyes. I was upset that I had lost my only point of living, I needed to find my lifeline, the one that kept me sane! She was taken 3 days ago by the dracs and I have no clue where too.

We raided their main base and it was completely empty, with only pieces of broken furniture scattered from room to room. I found only signs of my girl being at that base, her mask that I helped her make and a scarf that my mom knitted her for her 15th birthday before the aftermath, were lying on the ground in the main office.

I threw my laser to the ground and slid down the wall, I ended up hugging my knees in the corner crying softly so the others wouldn't hear. These halls were like a ghost town. Every sound and noise you make would echo loudly, no matter how soft and hushed you tried to make it. Whilst sobbing into my now tear soaked jeans, I feel a strong hand on my shoulder,

"Exterminator, we will find her. I promise"

I could hear the hope and weak smile in Ghouls voice. He was hurting just as much as I was, but who could blame him. It was his sister we were talking about, he didn't mind the fact that she was my girlfriend, in fact he encouraged it. But he really was hurting as much as I was. So I pulled his arm down and embraced him in a tight hug, not to tight that it would make him suffocate but just enough to let him and I know that everything would be okay. He didn't try to move away from the hug, but embraced it so that we both knew we had hope of finding Ghost.

"We better get up Exterminator,"

I sighed as he pulled me up.

"Ghost would want you to carry on happy and trying to find her Exterminator, don't ever doubt we won't find her."

"I know we will find Ghost, I just don't know where to start looking is the problem."

* * *

><p>OOOOOOH NOW THATS A CLIFF HANGER! :D<br>If you have any ideas about what could be added to the story just leave a comment or message me! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Atomic's Pov:

I lay strapped, to that cold hospital bed. The sound of its wheels squeaking as it was being rolled down the corridor with me just conscious on it, chilled me to the bone. I know what's going to happen now. I came to this hospital before everything went wrong, before the aftermath. I knew all the corridors because I had spent most of my short, miserable life here. The corridor they wheeled me down I remember fondly, it was the corridor I used to scream in, begging my mum not to let them take me, before they would put me to sleep. I was a very sick child when I was young, I was always sick with pneumonia or some common cold or flu that would turn bad quicker than you could say my whole name. The rusted theatre doors screeched one last time, for the last patient they were taking in would probably not come out alive, ever again.

All I can see is the bright light reflecting off the long metal slab, the restraints they had put on me were finally being undone by one of the drac henchman. I knew it was impossible to run, they had a henchmen on each one of my arms and another holding my feet in place. Before I knew it they were lifting my body onto the cold metal slab. My skin covered in goose bumps the second the cold metal touched my shoulder blades, memories of the doctors with scary masks and tools flashed through my mind. These memories caused cold saline tears to run down my face, pooling in the crooks of my neck. I knew this was the end when the sharp pain engulfed my arm. I looked down at the syringe filled with black liquid which acted half like a solid, I could feel the black crap oozing into my blood stream. I wanted to scream, all that escaped my lips were sobs and soft cries for exterminator, my Exterminator. I looked at my frost white skin, watching it go even paler when the black sludge passed through my whole body. I whimpered and cried a few last tears and whispered through my chapped lips,

"Exterminator save me, cause even though I may be said and gone I know my memory will carry on…"


End file.
